In general, a motor control system that controls driving of industrial machinery includes a motor that applies power to a drive target in the industrial machinery, a motor control device that controls driving of the motor by applying appropriate electric power to the motor, a controller that generates a position control command for the motor and outputs the generated position control command to the motor control device, and a detector that detects position information of the motor and transmits the detected position information to the motor control device. The motor control device controls the driving of the motor by applying appropriately electric power to the motor based on information input from the controller and the detector.
In general, the controller and the motor control device include, for example, unit that monitors an internal control state and a unit that detects an abnormality of a communication state with an equipment connected thereto, in addition to functions associated with the drive control of the motor. These units have a protection function of cutting off the supply of power to the motor and generating an alarm to call an operator's attention when occurrence of an abnormality is detected during the driving of the motor.
However, the protection function is carried out only when an abnormality occurs. A source which is an underlying cause of the abnormality occurrence is not removed, but only an abnormal state releasing operation, that is, an alarm state reset process such as pressing of an alarm reset button and re-application of electric power, can be performed. When only the alarm state reset process is performed, the alarm history (history of occurrence of an abnormal state) is stored in the controller and the motor control device. However, since a source which is an underlying cause of the abnormality occurrence is not removed, there is a problem in that the same abnormality as the abnormality of which an alarm has been released may occur when the motor is driven again.
For example, the following techniques have been proposed as an operation of the motor control device when an abnormality occurs. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a plant monitoring system that ranks a detected abnormality and displays a countermeasure against an abnormality having high emergency. For example, Patent Literature 2 discloses a mobile object control device and a control method thereof in which codes indicating operation states of a robot are stored in advance, the operation of the robot is inhibited in the case of an important abnormality code, and this history is stored in a nonvolatile memory. In this case, the operation of the robot is inhibited depending on details in the nonvolatile memory even after a reset operation.